Princess Paopuko II
by ElegantButler
Summary: As Princess Paopuko prepares to celebrate her 16th birthday, a young orphan finds freedom from the dark castle in which she grew up.
1. Chapter 1

PRINCESS PAOPUKO II By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it▓s characters. I do, however, own Paopuko.

-Chapter One-

An Axel-haired girl woke in the depths of a dark castle. Born to the darkness, she was nevertheless a creature of light. Her powder-blue eyes opened, glowing softly in the darkness that was all she had ever known.

She had never known her parents, nor had she ever had the company of a friend. Perhaps that was the reason for her aloofness and her sarcastic attitude. Or perhaps there was another reason.

She put on her red and black jumpsuit and walked into the observation room of the castle.

⌠Let▓s see what the Princess is up to,■ she muttered to herself as she turned on the Worlds Monitor.

Princess Paopuko woke as the daylight caressed her bed. She yawned and stretched, her lilac hair falling loosely about her shoulders. She put on her bathrobe and sat before her mirror to comb her hair into the ponytail she usually wore it in.

Today was her sixteenth birthday. She wanted her father and her papa to be there. But the war with the Heartless still raged and she knew it would be selfish to wish for their presence when it was so badly needed elsewhere.

She▓d had the feeling that she was being watched for about three years. A feeling she could not explain. It didn▓t feel like a threatening presence. Just one that was, to put it simply, there.

She had been raised by Queen Minnie, whose husband was also busy fighting the Heartless alongside Sora and Riku. But she remembered her parents and prayed for their safe return.

Smiling, she put on her prettiest dress, a short pink and blue cotton one with a matching pink choker. Then she put on her tiara and made her way down to breakfast. 


	2. Chapter 2

PRINCESS PAOPUKO II By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it▓s characters. I do, however, own Paopuko.

-Chapter Two-

The red-haired girl paced back and forth across the floor, occasionally looking up at the screen. In a few short hours, the Princess would be celebrating her 16th birthday party. The girl couldn▓t explain it, but she had this feeling or longing to be there. She guessed it had something to do with being alone her whole life.

As she paced, she noticed a black portal open up. She frowned and furrowed her brow. She didn▓t know how the portal got there, but something told her that it wasn▓t a bad thing. She took a cautious step toward it, thinking long and hard about whether or not she wanted to walk into it. She looked up at the monitor and saw that another portal had opened up in what she knew to be Princess Paopuko▓s garden.

She looked back at the portal and realized with a jolt that this portal led to the garden. The portal in front of her started to close, but she ran forward into it just in time. She couldn▓t explain what she was in, only that it was dark all around until she took a step forward and emerged in the back garden of the castle.

Paopuko looked around as the red-haired girl stepped on a small twig that had fallen from one of the apple trees that lined the garden.

⌠Who are you?■ she asked, looking at the girl, who was a couple years younger than she was.

⌠You▓re Princess Paopuko,■ the redhead observed.

⌠Yes, I am,■ Paopuko smiled. ⌠Would you like to come to my birthday party today?■

The girl nodded.

⌠Well, you certainly can▓t come looking like that,■ Paopuko mused. ⌠I know! I▓ll bet some of my old clothes will fit you. Why don▓t you try some on? Miss Daisy can take them in if you need her to.

Paopuko had a ball picking out an outfit for her new friend to wear to her party.

Finally selecting a white mini-dress and matching boots, she tried to find the perfect accessory.

There was a knock on the door.

⌠Paopuko,■ came a female voice from outside.

⌠Yes, Mother Minnie,■ Paopuko called back. That had been her name for Queen Minnie ever since she had taken her in.

⌠It▓s almost time for your party.■

⌠Mother Minnie, could you ask Miss Daisy to come to my room. I▓ve made a new friend and I can▓t find anything for her to wear with the white dress I▓m loaning her.■

⌠Sure,■ Queen Minnie replied.

Daisy knocked on the door of Princess Paopuko▓s bedroom.

⌠Come in, Miss Daisy,■ Paopuko invited.

Daisy walked in and introduced herself.

The Axel-haired girl was at a loss. She didn▓t actually have a name. So she remained silent.

Daisy could tell the girl was a bit nonplussed. So she smiled and considered the dress she was wearing as well as the color of her hair and eyes.

⌠Excuse me,■ she said, politely, as she departed.

Five minutes later, she was back with a ruby choker.

She put the choker on the girl and smiled.

⌠There,■ she smiled. ⌠That looks perfect.■

⌠It▓s time,■ Queen Minnie said, standing in the doorway. ⌠Oh, who▓s your friend?■

⌠She doesn▓t seem to have a name,■ Paopuko told the Queen.

⌠Hmm...■ Queen Minnie mused. ⌠She looks like Sora▓s savior, Axel. How about Kajiko?■

The redhead nodded. ⌠I like that,■ she agreed.

⌠Come on, Kajiko,■ Paopuko smiled. ⌠We don▓t want to keep the others waiting.■ 


	3. Chapter 3

PRINCESS PAOPUKO II By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I do, however, own Paopuko.

-Chapter Three-

⌠Happy Birthday, Paopuko,■ Queen Minnie said along with the others who were in attendance at the Princess▓s party.

⌠I▓m sorry I didn▓t get you a present,■ Kajiko apologized, after Paopuko had opened her gifts. ⌠But I don▓t have any money.■

⌠Don▓t be silly,■ Paopuko smiled. ⌠I got a new friend today. That▓s the nicest present of all.■

This made Kajiko feel a lot better. She smiled and helped Paopuko put on a new heart-shaped locket she had been given by Queen Minnie. Inside the locket were pictures of Riku and Sora.

⌠Sora! Get back!■

⌠Hey, I▓m a Keyblade Master, too,■ Sora griped as he fought side-by-side with his husband.

⌠Just try not to get hurt again,■ Riku told him. ⌠I don▓t know what I▓d do if you got hurt again.■

⌠It was a minor injury,■ Sora pointed out.

⌠A broken leg,■ Riku observed, ⌠is not a minor injury.■

⌠Hurry,■ King Mickey observed. ⌠I▓ve traced their path. If they stay on their projected course, they▓ll reach their destination in two hours.■

⌠What is their destination?■

⌠By the looks of things, Disney Castle,■ King Mickey told them.

⌠Dinner is served,■ a castle cook told the crowd that had gathered for Paopuko▓s birthday.

Paopuko and Kajiko stood up from petting Paopuko▓s new pet kitten, Shinju. They washed their hands and were about to join the others when Shinju suddenly began hissing and spitting.

⌠Paopuko,■ a voice the young Princess called out. She turned, catching sight of her papa. But before she could say anything, Riku tossed a keyblade to her.

⌠Sora,■ Mickey said as he and Sora joined Riku. ⌠Give Kajiko Bond of Flame! Hurry!■

⌠Right!■ Sora replied as he tossed Bond of Flame to Kajiko.

The Axel-haired girl caught the fire-key and turned to face her foes.  
She and Paopuko fought side-by-side along with Riku, Sora, and King Mickey.

⌠Where▓s Kairi?■ Paopuko asked as she fought off several Heartless.

⌠On her honeymoon,■ Riku replied as the battle ended. ⌠She married a young sitarist who came to Destiny Islands a couple of years ago.■

In the aftermath of the battle, a long silence permeated the room. Paopuko then ran and hugged her papa while Kajiko looked on almost enviously. Kajiko watched as the small family embraced and she felt a sinking feeling somewhere in her chest where she guessed a heart was supposed to be. As she turned her head, Sora looked up at her and said,

⌠Axel?■

Kajiko looked at him in confusion.

⌠Excuse me?■

Sora noticed the subtle differences in her appearance and said,

⌠Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else.■

For the third time that night, Kajiko couldn▓t explain something to herself. The name ▒Axel▓ rang a bell, but she couldn▓t figure out what it meant to her. She decided to ask Sora who this person was.

⌠Um, who▓s Axel?■ she asked.

Sora thought for a minute, then replied,

⌠I don▓t really know, but I do know someone who does.■

Sora closed his eyes and touched the spot above his heart. Much to the surprise of Kajiko, a whole other person stepped out of him. At least, that▓s what it looked like.

⌠Axel was my best friend,■ the new arrival told Kajiko. ⌠He was a fire-mage. And a very powerful one at that.■

⌠What happened to him?■ Kajiko asked.

⌠He gave his life to save mine,■ Sora told her. ⌠He was a very brave man.■

King Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph.

⌠This is a picture of your parents,■ he said, handing the photograph to Kajiko.

The picture was of a young couple. A man with flame red hair that was just like her own and emerald green eyes standing behind a young woman in a wedding gown who had blue-black hair and powder-blue eyes.

⌠That▓s Axel and his bride Yuri,■ King Mickey told her. ⌠That was taken on the day that you were conceived.■

⌠What happened to them?■ Kajiko asked.

⌠Yuri died in childbirth,■ King Mickey explained, bowing his head in respect. ⌠After that, Axel kept you hidden from the others. You were the true reason for his happiness. But he couldn▓t show it until Roxas came along and gave him the excuse he needed. The reason for the darkness that did exist within him was his grief over Yuri▓s death. A grief that was, for a while, abated by the presence of the one who became his secret husband.■

⌠Demyx,■ Roxas realized.

King Mickey nodded. ⌠It was Axel▓s plan to raise Kajiko with Demyx after bringing down Organization XIII. But Demyx was killed by Sora,■

At this Sora bowed his head in remorse.

King Mickey continued. ⌠And Axel, in grief over Demyx, decided he would rather die than lose another friend.■

Kajiko, far from being relieved at finding out who her parents were, looked angry.

⌠So he wouldn▓t stay alive, even for me?■

At this, the trio looked at each other, wearing matching looks of uneasiness. It seemed that Kajiko had reached her own decision about her father┘and it wasn▓t good. 


	4. Chapter 4

PRINCESS PAOPUKO II By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I do, however, own Paopuko.

-Chapter Four-

⌠Are you okay?■ Paopuko asked Kajiko as they sat together in the garden later that evening, watching the sunset.

⌠I just found out that my father hated me,■ Kajiko grumbled. ⌠Of course I▓m not all right.■

⌠Aw, your father didn▓t hate you,■ King Mickey told her. ⌠He loved you as much as a Nobody could.■

⌠I wish I could meet him,■ Kajiko grumbled.

A pair of whirling chakrams appeared suddenly before them. They traced a door of fire in the air before them. A figure stepped forward clad in a long black robe. He looked ethereal, as though he wasn▓t entirely solid. Behind his head was a white-gold halo which complimented his fiery hair.

⌠Kajiko,■ he said. ⌠Please, forgive me for leaving you. I lost your mother and the one who was meant to become your papa. I couldn▓t bear to face the possibility of losing you, too. Not to mention I needed Sora to defeat the remainder of the Organization. It was the only way to keep you safe.■

Kajiko reached out to take her father▓s extended hand. But her hand passed through his as though it were made of warm air. Kajiko looked at King Mickey and asked,

⌠Why can▓t I touch him?■

⌠Because he▓s an angel and can only project his spirit to earth.■

Sora looked at the fire-mage and crossed his arms.

⌠He▓s an angel? What, was the devil afraid of a little competition?■

Kajiko stood to hit him but Axel said,

⌠Hey, the few sins I committed were atoned for when I saved your butt.■

Paopuko and Kajiko both snickered, Kajiko to the point of silent giggles. She felt a lot better now that she knew that her father didn▓t hate her and had died for a good reason. 


	5. Chapter 5

PRINCESS PAOPUKO II

By Axel Ingleson

Disclaimer: None of the Kingdom Hearts II characters in this story belong to me. Princess Paopuko and Kajiko do belong to me.

-CHAPTER 5-

Kajiko sat in the garden the next morning, gazing at a cluster of new flowers that grew on the spot where her father had stood the night before.

"Morning," Paopuko said, cheerful. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really," Kajiko admitted. "I had my father on my mind for most of the night. And the Heartless. What are we going to do about them?"

"We'll just have to deal with them as they come," Paopuko shrugged.

Kajiko squared her shoulders. "You're right," she agreed. "But we'll need more training than we already have. Neither of us knows how to fight very well. And I need a new weapon. That keyblade is okay, but I'd rather have something like my father had."

"Try to summon them," King Mickey told her, "it's in your blood, as is your father's fire."

Kajiko extended her arms and bowed her head, just as her father had done so long ago. For a while nothing happened. Then, a pair of chakrams appeared in her hands. They looked mostly the same as Axel's, but with pink hearts jutting out from the outer circles instead of spikes.

King Mickey looked at them, then at Kajiko. "Welp, it looks like you've got your own chakrams."

Kajiko beamed.

"Good job, Kaj'," Paopuko also smiled. But her joy was short-lived.

Riku came into the garden with tears in his eyes.

"It's my fault," he sobbed, "I never should have sent him on that mission."

"What are you talking about?" King Mickey asked, though he feared he already knew the answer.

"The ship hit an asteroid," Riku explained. "Nothing left. All my fault."

"Riku?" King Mickey asked, a look of grave concern on his face.

Riku composed himself as much as possible, then looked up at them with a very serious look on his face.

"Sora's dead," he told them.


End file.
